Remember Me, Remember Our Love
by Matsuri Kazehana
Summary: Jen and Takato have been going out for about six months, when a car crashes into them. Takato loses all his memories, and Jen believes it's all his fault. Believing that, he leaves Japan, to come back years later. Will Takato remember everything he and Jen went through as friends and lovers? Yaoi warning!


**Hi guys this is Matsuri Kazehana, and I'm here with the beginning of my first Jenkto fic. I have no clue why I haven't done this, but I haven't done a fic for my favorite Digimon Couple yet! DX But here it is! Thank you so much for reading this fic, and I would love it if you readers could guide me to becoming a better writer! Onegaishimasu!**

**Also, I have a Digimon beta reader, so I hope this makes it better.**** Thanks Angelz of Light! XD**

**WARNING! This is a Jenkato fic, meaning that there is ****boys love**** in it. If you dislike yaoi in any way, pl****e****ase do not read this. Thank you.**

**I also apologize for any spelling errors I may have missed.**

**DISCLAIMER! Toei Animation owns **_**Digimon Tamers.**_** I only own the plot.**

**This is for all the Jenkato fans I have met while I have been on this site! I hope you all enjoy this!**

**Now please, enjoy the first chapter of Remember Me, Remember Our Love!**

**Prologue: The Accident**

Sitting on the soft grainy sand, were two boys, overlooking the ocean view as the sun was setting. One was a light brunette, and the other was blue haired. Their hands were holding onto each others, as if they were a couple.

"This is nice, Jen." The light brunette said as he sighed. This sigh was a sigh of contentment, as he hadn't felt this freeness in what seemed like forever. The eternity started after the Digimon left Shinjuku and the whole Real World.

"It is, Takato." The blue haired boy named Jen replied.

"Jenrya! Takato! Dinner's ready!" A femimine voice called out to them.

"Hai!" Takato and Jen stood up from their former sitting position, and Takato was about to walk towards their lodging place, when Jen gave a little tug onto their linkage. The light brunette turned, and his lips met the others in a quick, soft kiss.

"J-Jen-chan..." Takato flushed a bright pink. He wasn't quite used to kissing Jen in public yet, but he still loved the feeling none the less. He knew he could trust Jen, and he felt quite secure when he was with him.

"S-sorry Takato..." Jen blushed as well, when Takato gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Let's go Jen-chan... If we stay here, who knows what everyone's gonna think." Takato tugged onto their linkage, the goggles on his head reflecting the sunset.

"Ok then Takato." Jen replied in defeat, a smile of surrender on his face.

When they arrived at their lodging place, the Matsudas and the Lis were laughing in a very uncontrollable way.

"Mom! Dad! Why are you-!" Takato started, when one of Jen's siblings, Jialing started chanting the oh-so familiar song.

_"Jianliang and Takato sitting in a tree!"_

Xiaochun laughed like crazy. "Onee-chan! It's not in a tree here! It's on the sand!" She showed her older sister a picture of the two of them kissing, sitting on the sand with the vibrant orange sun setting behind them.

"X-Xiaochun!" Jen tried to grab the picture from his younger sibling, but the picture was passed to everyone in the vicinity of their summer lodging area.

"Aah Takato! My son looks so adorable like that!" Mrs. Matsuda said.

"Mr. Li, just how did you find out that they liked each other anyways? To me, they seemed like the closest of friends, that's all..." Mr. Matsuda asked, as his embarrassed son and his boyfriend sat down in their seats.

"Well... you see..." Mr. Li started, as he looked at his youngest child.

"I had a feeling Onii-chan and Takato were, you know... Too close. But when I asked Onii-chan about Takato, there was this look in his eyes that seemed to shine. It just seemed like he was happy just talking about Takato... So that's what happened!" Xiaochun beamed with pride.

"That means, that note... Shuichun, did you plan the meet then?" Takato asked, recalling the fate-changing events that happened six months prior to this day.

_Flashback..._

_S__ix months ago, on a snowy December afternoon._

_"Takato! You have a note!" Mrs. Matsuda called to her son, who was currently up on the second floor._

_"Coming!" Takato replied as he climbed down the stairs, his messy hair deprived of his goggles._

_As he took the note from his mom, he read the contents, his eyes starting to widen._

_"Mom Dad! I'm going to see a friend!" Takato yelled as he grabbed his yellow rain jacket and a scarf._

_"Don't tell us! We already know it's Jenrya!" Mr. Matsuda yelled back as he started kneading the dough for more bread._

_"Call us if you're going to have dinner at their place!" Mrs. Matsuda yelled as she continued to restock the fresh baked bread._

_"OK!" And with that, the sixth grader was off._

_**With Jen and Xiaochun...**_

_"Come on Onii-chan!" The pink haired girl pulled on her older brother's sleeve, as she continued to drag the two of them towards the empty park._

_"Xiaochun, what are you doing?" Jen asked, as he was dragged yet again by his younger sister._

_"You, Onii-chan, are going to talk to Takato. About personal things." The younger of the two said._

_The blue haired boy flushed. "S-stop Xiaochun!"_

_"Nope! Being with Takato makes you happy! So I'm going to make sure Onii-chan is happy! I don't care if you're gay! Mom and Dad said they don't care. Jialing wants you to be gay, and Lianjie... he's Lianjie. So, if you want to be in a relationship with Takato, do it Onii-chan! You shouldn't be so secretive about your feelings for a person, you know." Xiaochun said as she continued to guide her older brother._

_That was the shock of realization for Jianliang Li. He wanted to be in a romantic relationship with his closest friend, Matsuda Takato. But even if it didn't work, he wanted to make sure... that the other knew about his feelings._

_"Thanks... Xiaochun. I'll take care of it from here. You go home and wait there, ok?" He pulled his younger sister into a short hug._

_"Good luck Onii-chan!" She waved goodbye and ran back home._

_The snow was coming down steadily, covering the lush green park in white. The blue haired boy sat down on a bench and waited, until he heard a familiar voice._

_"Jen!"_

_He looked up, and saw the person of his dreams running toward him._

_"Hi Takato."_

_The light brunette sat down next to him. "So, you wanted to see me?"_

_The blue raven haired boy nodded. "I-I have something I want to tell you..."_

_Flashback end_

"...and then, all of us gathered for a feast, more or less." Mrs. Li chuckled, as she saw her youngest boy blush in embarrassment.

"M-Mom!"

"Look what you've done now Mom. Now Jianliang's emmbarrassed as hell!" Lianjie laughed.

"Lianjie! Language!" Jialing said as she stabbed her older brother in the leg with her chopstick.

"YEAOOO! I'm sorry!" He winced as the chopstick continually attacked his now-numb leg.

And the night went on, as the Matsudas and the Lis ate dinner and bonded even more, their two sons enjoying each other's company as they held each other's hands under the table.

The next morning, Jen and Takato decided to take a walk. They went towards the bridge that connected paradise to industry work, to look at the scenery from high up.

"Jen... this is so... pretty!" Takato's eyes glimmered as the two of them looked at the ocean.

"It is Takato..." Jen agreed, as he tightened his grip on the other's hand.

"This feels so... perfect! I'd never think that our families would accept this right away..." Takato said.

"Me neither, but I'm glad that they did." Jen said. The wind picked up and ruffled their hairs messily, but beautifully as well.

"Do you think that lunch will be ready soon? Mom didn't say..." Takato asked, looking at his wonderfully handsome boyfriend.

"I'm not sure, but I believe that we should go... who knows what they'll say today." Jen blushed in embarrassment. From the corner of his eye he saw his adorably cute boyfriend laughing at the statement. "True true! Let's go Jen!"

The two former Tamers started walking back to their lodging house, witnessing cars going past them. The metal rail making a boundary between sidewalk and street rattled, for the speed of the cars made vibrations, making it rattle.

Then, it all happened in an instant.

A car suddenly sped past another one, its speed wreaking havoc on the other person's car. It lost control of itself, and the driver couldn't stop it from spinning around in circles. Then, it stopped, but involuntarily. It crashed into the metal boundary, and hit the two boys. Their location was the worst possible place to be. They were at the beginning of the bridge, and the things next to them were rocky cliffs and ocean water.

They both descended towards the ocean water, but the light brunette hit his head on the rocky land. He splashed into the water, with no way to help himself. The blue raven haired boy saved this boy, and brought him to a patch of land. Gently placing the unconscious boy onto the land, he took off the other's goggles from his neck, and started performing CPR. The hand to heart method wasn't working, and the conscious male was having a hard time calming down.

"Takato... please! Wake up Takato!"

Then, he went to the last method possible. Grabbing the other's nose, he took a deep breath, and forced it into the other. Tears fell from the blue raven's face, as he continued this. Panic rose inside him when Takato wasn't responding to anything he was doing. What if Takato died? He may be the most level-headed out of the Tamers but this boy meant the world to him. For some strange reason, Terriermon's motto "Momentai" echoed inside his mind. Jen took a deep breath and told himself to calm down. After deeming himself calm enough, he began perform CPR once again.

Then, the light brunet coughed, all of the salt water leaving him.

"Thank goodness... Takato..." The blue raven haired boy smiled in relief, as he lost consciousness, holding onto the other's goggles for dear life.

In the lodging area the Matsuda and Li family were currently staying at, two phones rang simultaneously.

"Mom! Phone!" Lianjie lazily said as he settled into the couch playing on the PS3 he claimed he couldn't live without during their vacation.

"Mr. Matsuda! Your phone's ringing too!" Xiaochun yelled as she was having some bonding time with her older sister.

"Hello?" Mrs. Li picked up her cell phone.

"Is this a guardian of Li Jenrya?" The person on the other line asked.

"Yes, I'm his mother. What is going on?" She continued, starting to feel anxious.

"Your son has been in an accident. We're sending him to a hospital right away."

The Li family's mother gasped in shock, her cell phone dropping to the floor.

"H-HONEY! Jianliang... he's-he's been hit! He's being sent to the hospital right now!" Her knees wobbled as she tried to find her husband.

"Takato's been hit as well! I know they were together when they left! Something must've happened, and they couldn't prevent it..." Mr. Matsuda said, as every single member scrambled around their lodging to get their necessary belongings.

"Is everyone ready?" Mr. Li asked, as he started the engine to their shared vehicle.

Shaky nods and hitched breathing was his reply.

And with that, he sped off towards the hospital.

The family members arrived at the hospital, worry written all over their faces. Doctors directed them to their sons and told them that they will wake soon. Waiting seemed to stretch for centuries, as the fathers paced around the room. The mothers and daughters waited paitiently, hoping that the two boys were going to wake soon. After a dreadful hour, somebody was starting to wake up.

Platinum eyes slowly opened to the outside world.

"Onii-chan! Mommy Onii-chan's awake!" Xiaochun said.

"Jianliang! Are you ok?" Mrs. Li asked her youngest son, holding him in a small embrace.

"Y-yeah... I think so.. Wait! What about... Takato? Is he alright?" Jen asked, as he remembered having to give CPR to the other.

"We're not sure yet. He hasn't woken up yet..." Jialing replied.

"Dad's with them, so he'll let us know if he wakes up." Lianjie continued.

"Takato!"

The other members of the Li family looked up in shock.

"Takato's woken up!" Jen jumped off of the bed and opened the curtain, to see the light brunet boy... looking scared.

"W-who are you?!" His voice trembled. He was afraid of the people in front of him, and yet, two out of the three people were his parents.

"Takato, it's me. Your dad. Don't you recognize me?" Mr. Matsuda said. Mrs. Matsuda burst into tears. "Our son doesn't recognize us!"

"Who are you? I'm not... not... What's my name?!" Crimson eyes widened in fear. "I don't know anything. What am I doing here?! What happened to me? Somebody tell me!" Tears fell from his eyes as he was holding his head with both of his hands.

"Mr. and Mrs. Matsuda... I'm afraid that his head was hit while he fell down the cliff. The part of the brain that was hurt was the part that holds memories. He will be able to regain them, but it could take from days, to even years. In time, everything will become clear to him, so I suggest to not force him to remember things." The doctor informed as he bowed to the family and left for another patient.

"M-Mom... can... can I borrow your phone?" Jen could hardly get the words out as he stood there, unable to move.

"Here Jianliang." She gently placed the phone into his hand, as his siblings brought him back to his bed so he could sit.

Shakily, he punched in a number.

"Hello?"

"H-Hi. This is Li Jenrya, a friend of Hirokazu's. Can I speak with him?"

"Sure. Just a moment... Hirokazu! A Li Jenrya's calling! He says he wants to talk to you!"

"Ah! Jen! Thanks Mom! Yo Jen what's up?"

"H-Hirokazu-kun... remember when I told you Takato and I were going to the beach for a little while?"

"Yeah I do. I was pissed because my parents wouldn't let me go. Why though?"

"Well... to tell you the truth..." tears started forming in his eyes, as he tried to stay strong. "Takato and I... we were hit by a car... but... can you come to the local hospital by the beach...? I-I think you and the others should see him. Call everyone, and make sure to bring pictures, or memorable things..."

"Oi Jen tell me! What happened?!" The conversation was cut short, as Jen hung up, and cried. Nothing could stop him from crying. It was all his fault. If they didn't go on that walk, things would have been different. All these thoughts swam through his head.

"Lil' bro... it's not your fault. Don't you ever think it was your fault." Lianjie softly said, as he hugged his little brother.

"You didn't force him, Jianliang..." Jialing added as she joined in the hug.

"D-Don't cry Onii-chan! T-This isn't your fault! It's that mean guy's fault for making the other guy hit you guys!" Xiaochun hugged her closest-in-age older brother by the tummy, as she started crying.

From the small distance between Jen and Takato's beds, Mr. Li wiped the tears from his eyes, as he solemnly looked at his torn son. "Jianliang..."

"Jenrya... He doesn't think it's his fault does he?" Mrs. Matsuda asked as she looked at the rest of the Li family hugging the only boy with vibrant raven blue hair in their family. She pulled the blanket up, making sure her sleeping son was comfortable.

"Mrs. Matsuda, Jianliang does think it's his fault... he thinks that he could have prevented Takato-kun's injury at least. He thinks... that because he asked Takato-kun to walk with him, that it's his fault..." Mrs. Li came over to where the other adults were, as she leaned into her husband for support.

"Oh Jenrya... But I'm so indebted to you. You saved my son's life. We can bring him back to the normal Takato everyone knows.." Mr. Matsuda said, as he saw the boy crying on the bed, his siblings being the only people to comfort him.

After Jen's short and worrisome phone call, Hirokazu called Kenta, Juri, Ruki and Ryo to inform them of what Jen just told him. After a short group conversation, the five all agreed to go to the hospital.

"Hey everyone, what are you doing here?" Mr. Matsuda asked, as he saw Takato's friends with boxes in their hands.

"I called them Mr. Matsuda. I thought that if his friends bring things the he used to do, then he'd remember a little bit of himself." Jen said. He tried to put on his best smile in front of his former comrades, and forever friends, but it still looked pained, and full of guilt.

"Jenrya... thank you." He brought the kids over, and informed them of Takato's current state. Then slowly, they approached Takato, slowly giving him information that he used to remember.

"Father... can I talk with you for a little bit...?" Jen asked, his bangs covering his bright, happy eyes that didn't shine that happiness anymore.

Jen's parents took their youngest son outside, where the sky was full of stars. Despite the beautiful scenery, Jianliang Li was not feeling happy one bit. He was full of guilt, and he needed to get away, or this guilt will kill him from the inside out.

"Jianliang! You... but why? It's not your fault!" Mrs. Li said, a terrified look on her face.

"It's better if Takato forgets me. It's not like I'll be forgiven for what happened anyways. He'll be better off without me around him. If by chance he remembers me, I'd be glad. But, we'll never be the way we were. It was nice while it happened. It felt like it'd never end. But all good things must come to a close as well, so I'll go to Hong Kong and live there for awhile with Grandfather."

Mr. and Mrs. Matsuda came outside, hearing Mrs. Li's previous statement. "Jenrya! But it's not too late! Takato will remember everything I'm sure of it! How could he not remember somebody as nice as you?" Mrs. Matsuda reasoned.

"...Because I'm the closest person to him besides family. It's easier to forget people you're close to..." Jen said softly.

"Jianliang..." his father's heart was torn to bits. His second youngest child was already leaving, for the sake of the person he loved.

"Jenrya..! This isn't the right way to help Takato! You need to be with him, every step of the way!" Mr. Matsuda continued.

"What's the point? Once he remembers why we were here, he won't forgive me. I was the one who asked to go on this walk... so if I didn't ask, then things would've been better. Either that, or I take this curse that's been placed in Takato... and erase it. I hope he forgets about me... He should've loved somebody better than me... He deserves somebody that's better than this person who got him hurt." Jen continued. Hirokazu, Kenta, Juri, Ruki, and Ryo heard him by the hospital entryway, where the adults and Jen were.

"You're an idiot Jen... Takato wouldn't hate you even if he tried." Hirokazu said softly. Jen didn't know the five were listening into their conversation, and Hirokazu would like it to stay that way.

"Jen! He told me that meeting you, and being able to love you, was the greatest happiness in his life, besides being able to create Guilmon, and become partners with him." Kenta contiued.

"Takato-kun... he always loved you. You were a perfect being in his eyes, everything you thought was a wrongdoing, he saw it as a last resort option." Juri held onto her sock puppet.

"Takato that jerk. I'll beat the crap outta him if he doesn't remember." Ruki pushed a fist into her other palm.

"At least you care Ruki! Let's all try our best to get Takato back to normal, 'kay?" Ryo pulled a thumbs up.

"Yeah!" They quickly retreated to the hospital room, so they wouldn't be found out.

A week later, Jen still wanted to leave Japan. He hoped the others would understand why he did it… but everybody still didn't want him to leave.

"O-Onii-chan! Don't go!" Xiaochun cried, as she clung onto her older brother's zip up vest.

"Xiaochun... Sorry, but I have to go. It's better for Takato if I'm gone." Jen replied, as he stroked the other's mauve colored hair.

"How long Jian? How long will you be in Hong Kong for? Japan's your home now... so..." Jialing started.

"I don't know... it may be a few years before I come back. Just... give me time for my heart to heal. That way.. I'll be ready to face Takato, if remembers me, or if he doesn't remember me."

"Make sure you try and keep contact with us. Send us letters or emails. We're always here for you when you're ready to come back." Mrs. Li said as she pulled her youngest son into a hug.

"Don't feel bad about it Jianliang. It was a tough decision to make, but you chose this one, for your lover's sake. Well, he may not be your lover now, but-" Lianjie started, when his dad officially shut him up.

"But calm down Lianjie. It's not like he's going to be there forever. Jianliang... come back when you have the heart to. I know, this may be tough on you... but I'm sure there will be a day.. a day where your fates will come together again." Mr Li said with a firm nod.

_"Calling all passengers for flight 221,__ heading to__ Hong Kong. The boarding procedure will begin now. I repeat. All passengers for flight 221__, heading to__ Hong Kong, the boarding procedure will begin now. Thank you."_

"Well... I guess that means goodbye for now." Jen started to turn towards his gate number, when two feminine voices called out.

"Jian! Onii-chan! Wait!"

"Jialing, Xiaochun..." Jen started, when the two girls gave the boy a scrapbook.

"W-we decided to put a whole bunch of family photos in case you miss us while you're up there. Don't feel lonely ok Onii-chan! We also decided to put something special in it as well... it might not help your emotional damage... but it may firm up your resolve." They said.

"You two... Thank you." He hugged his sisters.

"You better go Jianliang, or else you'll miss your flight." Lianjie hollered.

"Bye-bye Onii-chan! I'll miss you!" Xiaochun started to tear up.

"Take the time you need, and heal yourself." Jialing barely managed a smile without tearing up."

"Your mom and I... we'll miss you, but you've already grown up. There's nothing more for me to say but, whatever you decide to do, I'll support you. Being with Takato or not, as long as you're doing this with a reason, I'll let you go. Goodbye, Jianliang." His dad nodded him off, while his mom was about to burst into tears.

"Everyone, goodbye for now! I'll come back when I'm ready, I'll make sure of it!" For the last time, Li Jianliang looked at his family, and waved goodbye.

Walking through the line, he showed his passport and ticket, and got onto the plane. When he sat down in his assigned seat, he opened the scrapbook his sisters made for him. It was full to the brim, with various pictures of the whole family... and the last half of the book...

Was full of pictures of him... and Takato. From sleepovers, family meet-ups, and secretive kiss photos... it was full of what happened for the two of them over the three years they've known each other.

_'Thank you Xiaochun... Jialing...' _he thought as he held the scrapbook close to his chest.

"Hirokazu! You have a letter!" His mom shouted.

"Alright I'm coming..." he lazily rolled off his bed and came downstairs to retrieve his letter.

"Huh? It's from Jen..." He opened the envelope, and read the contents.

_'Hirokazu-kun, by the time you are reading this, I will be gone from Shinjuku and on my way to Hong Kong. Ever since I met you, I knew I could trust you. Not just as a friend, but as a comrade as well. I'm glad I got to meet someone as good as you. The reason that I'm leaving for Hong Kong is foolish, really. I think Takato won't forgive me once he regains his memories, and so, I decided that it's best for me to be away from him right now. I really don't want to do this, but it's for Takato's sake. If he doesn't remember me, I don't mind. But I'm asking you this, as the distance between me and all of you__ increases__..._

_Please... Take care of Takato while I'm gone._

"Jen you idiot! Of course I'll take care of him! You're somebody Takato truly cherished... it's the least I could do for you in exchange of making my friend happy." Hirokazu blurted as tears made their way out.

At the same time, the Matsuda adults were reading a letter quite similar to this. Thanking them for letting him date their only son, and asking them to not mention him to Takato at all.

"Oh Jenrya..." Mrs. Matsuda leaned onto her husband's chest as she started crying.

"Jenrya... you were the only person who made Takato laugh and smile like that. I could see it as you two began your relationship. If by chance you get the courage to, I'll always welcome you as a son-in-law. So please... come back to Japan soon." Mr. Matsuda said softly, as he started rubbing his wife's back in comforting circles.

And as the airplane reached for the clouds, Li Jianliang, aka Li Jenrya kept looking at a picture of him and Takato at Guilmon's hideout, with Guilmon, Terriermon, and Culumon playing with the dirt.

"I'll always remember everything Takato. So... whether you remember me or not... or you remember our love or not... I'll always remember it, and I'll cherish these memories."

**Prologue end!**

**OK, I'm not even sure if I got the Li kid's names right, I just went by Netflix subtitles and Taiki Matsuki's fics. So please, correct me if I'm wrong.**

**I hope you enjoyed the prologue to this story! Please tell me your thoughts, and stay tuned for the first chapter!**

**Until then****,**

**-Matsuri Kazehana, thanking you from the bottom of my heart for reading this story!**


End file.
